Le livreur de petites gâteries
by Lornett
Summary: Parrish n'aime pas Noël. Mais quelqu'un va le faire changer d'avis.


**Le livreur de petites gâteries**

Noël. Cette période de l'année où les gens semblent si heureux et amusé par tout et par rien. Le Dr Parrish a pourtant toujours eu de la difficulté à se plonger dans l'ambiance d'amour de cette fête. Sa famille n'était pas très présente pour lui, et ses parents ne semblaient pas l'aimer beaucoup. Ses parents étaient très stricts et ne lui montraient pratiquement aucune marque d'affection. Il a toujours passé le temps des fêtes seul dans son coin et en grandissant, il en est resté de même.

Sur Atlantis, il avait apprit à connaître les gens avec qui il travaillait, les botanistes et quelques scientifiques. Il avait des affinités avec quelques un d'entre eux et même avec certains militaires. Un en particulier, duquel il souhaitait pouvoir être plus proche. Celui qui le faisait rêver mais pour lequel il n'avait pas le courage d'avouer ses sentiments.

Dans la salle de bal récemment découverte, les gens parlaient, riaient, dansaient, mangeaient et buvaient. Le Dr Parrish lui, se trouvait dans ses quartiers. Il n'avait pas le courage de sortir de ceux-ci. Il était pourtant paré pour faire la fête, mais un petit doute s'était installé au creux de son ventre. L'ambiance festive le rendait malheureux. Voir tout ces gens heureux le déprimait. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place dans ce grand tableau. Il se tortillait les doigts, se demandant s'il devait se laisser une chance et essayer de s'amuser avec les gens qu'il considérait presque comme sa famille ou rester dans son coin et profiter du calme et du réconfort de ses plantes. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider.

Puis, on toqua à sa porte. Nerveusement, il alla ouvrir. Un homme, un peu plus petit que lui, lui faisait face. Vêtue d'un ensemble bleu foncé qui s'ajustait si bien à son corps musclé, il était soignée et séduisant. Parrish trouvait qu'il ressemblait à un présent, n'attendant que d'être déballé. Il se gifla mentalement et déglutit difficilement. Il vit que l'homme portait un plateau en main, avec une petite montagne de petites gâteries diverses.

-Major Lorne?

-Bonsoir Doc! Je peux entrer?

-Hum… Oui, bien-sûr!

Il s'écarta pour laisser entrer celui qui faisait battre son coeur et qui sentait si bon, une odeur si sucré. Ou était-ce simplement les gourmandises? Evan entra et se retourna quelques pas plus loin, levant l'assiette près du nez de Parrish.

-Vous aimez les petites gâteries?

David ne regardait même pas le plateau. Tout ce qui l'intéressait se trouvait derrière la montagne de sucre. _Vous aimez les petites gâteries? _Le ton mielleux que la Major avait prit pour lui poser la question le faisait frissonner. Il ne voulait pas de gâteries… En tout cas, pas _celles-ci._

-Non! Je veux dire oui mais… pas celles-ci!, se surpris-t-il à dire à autre voix.

Evan fronça les sourcils et plongea son regard dans le contenu du plateau.

-J'ai pourtant prit un de chacun sur les tables, ne me dites pas qu'il n'y en a pas un qui vous fait baver d'envie?

Encore une fois, lorsque Parrish l'entendit prononcer _pas un qui vous fait baver d'envie _il pensait à tout autre chose. Il bavait d'envie en ce moment oui! Mais pas pour un beignet ou un cupcake, ni même pour un doigt de dame ou un cookie. Non, il bavait d'envie pour Evan. Ce paquet dorée qui attendait qu'on tire sur le ruban pour dévoiler ce qui se cachait sous l'emballage. Il prit doucement le plateau des mains du militaire et le posa sur la table de chevet à ses cotés. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se retourner vers l'homme si attrayant et plongea enfin son regard dans le sien.

-Écoutez… Evan! Il y a quelque chose que je veux vous dire depuis longtemps.

Evan prit un air grave et encourageant. Il ne l'avait encore jamais appelé par son prénom, s'appelant toujours par leur fonction même s'ils s'étaient rapproché depuis les derniers mois.

-Je vous écoute, _David!_

C'était le moment ou jamais.

-Eh bien je… enfin, vous êtes quelqu'un de très généreux et de très attentionné et je vous en remercie.

-Ce n'est rien. Je me suis dis que vous aimeriez avoir de la compagnie. Et comme je ne vous ai pas vue de la soirée, je m'inquiétais un peu…

Les yeux du major étaient un peu triste. Il se demandait pourquoi Parrish ne s'était pas présenté, lui qui était toujours d'humeur sociable et plein d'entrain. Ces derniers jours, il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette et Lorne avait remarqué. Il avait voulu lui faire une surprise et lui remonter le moral.

-En fait, je m'apprêtais à sortir vous rejoindre, dit-il, un brin gêné, montrant son habit simple mais à la fois élégant.

-La soirée est très avancée, vous savez! J'en déduis que vous aimez vous faire désirer?

Ça en était trop pour lui. Son coeur battait la chamade, c'était clair dans son esprit, le major… enfin, Evan lui faisait du charme et cela ouvertement. Et c'était tout ce qu'il attendait.

-J'en déduis alors que ça a porté fruit, puisque vous êtes ici en ce moment?

Et il n'en fallait pas plus à Evan pour appuyer les dires du botaniste. Il s'approcha de lui lentement et il prit son visage entre ses mains. Ils dansèrent dans les yeux de l'autre un instant, avant que leurs lèvres ne viennent compléter la mélodie de leur coeur. Au début, le baiser fut un peu maladroit, mais après quelques petites secondes, il devint plus appliqué et plus parfait. David passa ses bras dans le dos d'Evan et l'attira plus à lui. Ce dernier glissa ses mains sur la nuque de Parrish et se colla à son torse. Le baiser se fit de plus en plus gourmand. Lorsque le souffle commença à leur manquer, ils séparèrent leur lèvres et collèrent leur front ensemble.

-Pourquoi ai-je attendu si longtemps à faire le premier pas?, questionna le militaire dans un murmure.

Parrish n'avait aucune réponse à lui donner. Mais au fond de lui, il le savait. C'était le doute, la peur du rejet, le regard des gens. Il connaissait trop bien ces sentiments. Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient fait le premier pas, qu'allait-il se passer? Il chassa toutes les pensées qui le submergeait et ne pensa qu'au moment présent.

-Peut-être parce que j'ai écris à St-Nicolas que ce que je désirais le plus pour Noël c'était toi?, lui répondit-il avec un sourire tendre et amusé.

Evan sourit, un peu gêné, mais touché par cette déclaration. Et sur la bonne lancée, David continua.

-Et tu as vue, il me l'a même livré dans son bel emballage bleu!

Evan rougit un peu.

-Tu sais, il est passé minuit, je te donne la permission de déballer ton cadeau.

-Alors je vais prendre tout mon temps, afin de bien l'apprécier.

David posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de son partenaire et la langue chaude et appétissante d'Evan ne tarda pas à faire connaissance avec celle du botaniste. Il posa ses mains sur le torse du militaire, ce dernier avait maintenant glissé les siennes jusqu'à ses reins, le serrant contre lui. David glissa une main tremblante jusqu'au premier bouton doré de l'uniforme et le déboutonna un peu maladroitement. Evan glissa une main sous la chemise et caressa du bout des doigts son dos délicat. David fut prit de frissons et se hâta à déboutonner entièrement le veston pour le laisser choir sur le plancher. Lorsqu'il se mit à la tâche de déboutonner la chemise blanche du petit homme musclé, il le regarda dans les yeux et détacha lentement chaque bouton, se noyant dans l'océan bleu. Il quitta son regard pour venir embrasser tendrement son doux torse, découvrant chaque parcelle de peau. Il descendit jusqu'à son nombril, où il fit danser sa langue et Evan contracta ses muscles abdominaux, tellement c'était agréable. David remonta et lentement, il caressa ses pectoraux avant de faire glisser la chemise blanche pour caresser ses bras musclés.

Il l'observa, à moitié nu. Il le trouvait si parfait. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et vint dévorer ses lèvres avec appétit, lui montrant combien il le voulait, mais surtout combien il l'aimait. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur ses hanches et caressa ses flancs, pour remontrer enfin dans son dos, le serrant contre lui. Il déposa son visage au creux de son cou et huma son odeur un peu épicé. Il aimait son odeur. Elle le transportait si loin, elle le mettait en confiance. Il se sentait aussi en sécurité dans les bras de son militaire.

-Tu sens les petits bonshommes en pain d'épice!, lui murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

-J'espère que tu aimes!

-Ça me fait fondre!

David défit son étreinte et détacha la ceinture de son compagnon, les yeux toujours plongés dans les siens. Puis, il déboutonna le pantalon et le laissa tomber à ses chevilles. Toujours les yeux accrochés aux siens, il se pencha et enleva ses souliers et le débarrassa de son pantalon, ne laissant que son caleçon. Il le poussa gentiment vers le lit, où ils atterrirent en douceur. David s'étira le bras et prit la première pâtisserie sur le plateau. Il porta le chou à la crème à la bouche du major, qui mordit dedans avec délectation, la crème débordante aux coins de ses lèvres. David vint lécher la bouche sucrée de son amant et tous deux laissèrent échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Le militaire fit basculer le botaniste sur le côté et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, le désir montant en lui. Il caressa son torse et descendit pour soulever le rebord de son chandail, chatouillant le ventre du botanique qui ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Evan le fit rouler sur le dos et se mit à califourchon sur ses hanches. Il souleva à nouveau le rebord de sa veste et David se redressa un peu pour qu'Evan le lui enlève. Il lui enleva ensuite son chandail. Il vint déposer des baisers mouillés sur tout son torse et il prit ensuite un macaron au fraises et vint le porter à sa bouche et s'approcha de la bouche de David, pour qu'ils croquent dedans en même temps. Ils prirent le temps de le goûter, sans lâcher leur contact visuel. Lorsqu'ils l'avalèrent enfin, Evan reporta ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, faisant danser sa langue avec la sienne. Il reprit la découverte corporel où il l'avait laissé et lécha le ventre de son partenaire, avant de déboutonner lentement son pantalon et il dû se lever au pied du lit pour le lui retirer, retirant par la même occasion ses chaussettes. Il vint s'allonger sur lui et caressa ses cheveux.

-Moi aussi j'ai écris au Père Noël pour qu'il t'amène à moi, avoua Evan.

-Je suis heureux qu'il ait répondu à notre demande!

-Je crois qu'on y serait arrivé sans son aide, tu crois pas?

-Peut-être! Mais maintenant que je t'ai, je ne te laisserai jamais partir.

-Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions de partir. Je t'aime beaucoup trop!

Satisfait, David prit la nuque du major entre ses doigts et l'attira à lui, l'embrassant tendrement cette fois.

-Je t'aime, Evan!, dit-il, les émotions se bousculant dans sa gorge.

-Joyeux Noël, David!

Et aucune autre nuit de Noël ne pu égaler cette nuit dans les bras de son major.

-X-x-X-

_JOYEUX NOËL À TOUS!_


End file.
